


Цвет состояния - алый

by Stef_Boread



Series: Людвиг - коммунист | Communist Germany [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Communist Germany, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Red Germany, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: AU, где Германия стал коммунистом. Ну а Дания стал тем, кто заставил биться сильнее Алое сердце Европы.





	Цвет состояния - алый

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Пруссия была поглощена Германской империей, объединённой не Пруссией, а Австрией. Людвиг плохо знал Гилберта и считал его погибшим из-за объединения, как и Бавария, и многие другие братья - хотя на самом деле их смерти поспособствовал Австрия. Что стало одной из причин разрыва их отношений.  
После аналога WWI Германия, окончательно отвернувшись от имперского образа мышления, стал коммунистом под влиянием и с помощью Советского Союза. Германии пришлось пережить довольно длинную Гражданскую войну, в ходе который его коммунисты задавили нацистов.  
Второй Мировой как таковой не было, но в результате отдельных конфликтов и противостояний, в том числе военных, красная Германия вернула себе потерянные земли в Европе. Основная зона боевых действий аналога WWII протекала не в Европе, а в Азии, где особо отличился Советский Союз.  
К концу же тысячелетия Людвиг остался ведущей экономической и военной силой Европы, хотя и стал куда менее радикален. 

Данию заводит в нём всё, каждая мелочь и каждый шаг.  
  
За всем этим олимпийским спокойствием скрывается как деловая хватка, так и горячий нрав, и Хенрик Хансен восхищается первым и просто-таки тает от последнего. О, он чудесно помнит, какого жара задал Людвиг всей Европе, и у него кружится голова от мысли, какой жар обычно задаёт Людвиг ему — теперь, по ночам.  
  
Тогда это было оглушающе и немного страшно: Германия в 1920-х превратилась в форменный ад, в который только рады были поставить высококачественные котлы или хотя бы подбросить поленьев под них Франция и новоиспечённый Советский Союз. Англия отсиживался за проливом, наблюдая за заварухой и наслаждаясь новыми, бывшими немецкими, колониями. А Людвиг… Людвиг просто пылал.  
  
Сейчас это было горячо и сумасбродно, порой совершенно спонтанно — даже для Хенрика. Ему случалось расстёгивать одежду на Людвиге не только в рабочем кабинете Германии, не только в их спальне в домике в пригороде Берлина, но даже как-то раз в туалете столовой, в которую каждый день ходил обедать Людвиг. Ему случалось садиться на крепко стоящий член Германии не только на банкетке в прихожей, но и в отдалённом уголке датского городского парка.  
  
...А ещё ему случалось ждать Людвига на холодном и заливаемом дождём крыльце — когда тот ещё не доверял Дании настолько, чтобы дать дубликат ключей. Случалось бежать на первый же автобусный рейс в Берлин или не спать до утра в ожидании Людвига с работы. Случалось ссориться и мириться, случалось жить немецкой жизнью чуть ли не больше, чем датской.  
  
Хенрик Хансен сам не знает ответа на вопрос: как так? Как так вышло, что он, самая что ни на есть конституционная монархия, влюбился в завзятого коммуниста, пусть даже к началу XXI века ставшего весьма умеренным? Как он не заразился от него красной заразой, хотя казалось бы, эта угроза нависала над всей Европой с самого окончания Гражданских войн в Советском Союзе и Германской республике?.. Хенрик не знает, но Хенрик очень хочет считать ответом простое: Людвиг влюбился в него сам.  
  
Гордый, самоуверенный, весь себе на уме Германия, который никого, кроме друга-коммуниста, не подпускал к себе близко со времён, когда разошёлся со своим воспитателем, Австрией, раз и навсегда, который не верил ни единому слову Артура, Франциска, Альфреда и кого бы то ни было ещё, кроме Ивана. Германия, который в середине XX века дипломатией и военной хитростью оторвал назад прусские земли у Польши и вернул взятое Францией. Германия, который воткнулся алым кинжалом в самый центр Европы — и стал её Алым сердцем.  
  
Да, именно он, Людвиг, улыбался Дании так мягко и ласково, именно он умел держать немаленького, ой немаленького Хенрика на весу, пока вбивался в него сильно и быстро, и даже не наставить синяков. Именно он, великая и самодостаточная держава, сам, без единой просьбы или намёка от Хенрика, однажды опустился перед ним на колено, чтобы взять его в рот, и брал до тех пор, пока Хенрик не выдохся в край.  
  
Хенрик не помнит точно, когда это началось, когда их знакомство, дружба, общение обернулись совсем другим — доверием, которое было дороже всего в мире. Но он отлично помнит момент, когда Людвиг, уставший после бесконечного заседания и переговоров наедине, потянулся к нему с полуприкрытыми глазами, и его простая просьба передать какую-то мелочь со стола обернулась пронзительным, обжигающим прикосновением пальцем, а потом, полчаса спустя, ещё и тел. Людвиг вбивал его тогда в гостевой диванчик, стоная ему в плечо хрипло и жадно, давясь воздухом в попытке быть потише, изливаясь в него с таким яростным облегчением, что Дания кончил мгновенно вслед.  
  
Тот первый раз был всего лишь разрядкой, и Дания совсем не думал, что кто-то из них кому-то ещё что-то должен, но Людвиг был благодарен и бесконечно очарователен. В конце концов, Хенрик не умел не улыбаться на искреннее “спасибо” и не мог отказать в любом предложении побыть вместе от того, кто ему симпатичен.  
  
Дания так старался ничего не ждать, но ничего не вышло: совсем скоро он ждал уже каждой минуты, любой минуты, чтобы побыть рядом. Даже здравый смысл, который твердил ему, что у Людвига, такой мощной страны с другим строем, вполне могут быть не самые чистые намерения, его не спасал: Хенрик почему-то верил, что Германия в глубине души прям и честен. Хенрик почему-то чувствовал в нём своего — похожего на них, скандинавов, старых стран, до сих пор не чуждых понятию чести, — хотя Людвигу и было все-то полтора века. В нём было родное, близкое и правильное, несмотря на весь коммунизм, — ведь это был коммунизм с немецким колоритом.  
  
Поэтому теперь Дания только смешливо фыркает, если кто-то из братьев вновь пеняет ему, что он посмел связаться с “красной угрозой”. Хенрик знает, что Людвиг его не предаст — потому что он сам никогда не предаст Людвига.  
  
Ведь Дания прекрасно помнит те случаи, когда Германия убеждался в нём, его надёжности. И ожидание под дождём, и первый же рейс после ночного звонка. Хенрик уверен, что это не были какие-то сознательные проверки, ведь удивление и благодарность так трудно подделать, а уж особенно в самые первые секунды…  
  
Но особо хорошо Хенрик помнит тот момент, когда Людвиг с минуту смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, когда взгляд Людвига на него немного изменился, стал чуть-чуть иным. Он тогда осторожно, медленно опустил Хенрика вниз — как будто извиняясь за свой внезапный порыв взять его прямо в туалете, где не было ни единой горизонтальной поверхности, и Хенрик держался за край раковины буквально кончиками пальцев. Его до чёртиков взбудоражила и эта экстремальная поза, и несдержанность Людвига, и физическая невозможность в таком положении себя коснуться, отчего он кончил попросту без рук… Но в глазах только что излившегося в него Германии была настороженность и тревога, с его губ были явно готовы сорваться слова покаяния. Германия готов был к тому, что Хенрик накажет его за несдержанность, за риск сломать шею, за мотыляние на весу. Но Хенрик опередил все возможные извинения, резво развернувшись и только очумело покачав головой:  
  
— Это было очешуенно, Людвиг! — он засмеялся под застывшим, ошалелым взглядом Германии. — Я никогда ещё так не летал!..  
  
Людвиг вдруг стиснул его в стальных объятьях, заставив задохнуться от неожиданности.  
  
— Эй-эй, ну ты чего? — Дания похлопал было его по спине, но Людвиг не двигался.  
  
Они стояли так мгновение, и два, и три, пока Людвиг не вымолвил:  
  
— Мы ещё полетаем, Хенрик. Обязательно.  
  
...Тогда, давным-давно, когда Австрия только-только представил своего нового воспитанника, и позже, когда этот новый воспитанник во всём превзошёл своего учителя, а затем разбился вместе с ним в водовороте Великой войны в начале XX века, Дания и представить себе не мог, кто стал внезапно его южным соседом.  
  
Сейчас Дания прекрасно это представляет, видит глазами, знает сердцем: Людвиг — это крепость, его алая крепость. Младшие братья Хенрика бы сказали: острог, но Хенрик знает, как хорошо в кольце этой крепости.  
  
Хенрик знает, чего стоят эти распахнутые объятья и эта улыбка: уж явно больше мировых запасов золота. Он, маленькая европейская монархия, уж постарается, чтобы так всё и осталось, чтобы строгий и серьёзный Людвиг никогда не забывал, что умеет улыбаться.  
  
Дания никому не даст разбить Алое сердце Европы. Его любимое Алое сердце.


End file.
